Vengeance yet
by jeremeow
Summary: Gan Ning killed Ling Tong's father, Ling Cao. What would he do to make up for it and what would Ling Tong think about him. Yaoi, Gan Ning x Ling Tong. Based on some DW5. End with Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance...yet...

----

Disclaimer: Koei owns Dynasty Warriors & is produced by Omega Force. The only thing I own is the plot and my own characters that I create. Loosely based on game, following the flow of events with some extra juicy bits, while some things are just made up.

----

Gan Ning: A Wu officer. A former pirate, he attached bells to his clothes so that enemies would know when he was coming. He served under both Liu Biao and Huang Zu, but after being passed over for promotion, took his services for Sun Quan, who at the recommendation of Zhou Yu and Lu Meng welcomed him to Wu. He later fought at Chi Bi and in the campaign against Wei.

Ling Tong: A Wu general and the son of Ling Cao. Upon joining Wu, he tried to seek vengeance for his father on Gan Ning and was reproached by Lu Meng and Sun Quan. Later when fighting with Yue Jin of Wei, his life was saved by Gan Ning, upon which he made peace and swore an oath of friendship. However on the battle field, their rivalry continued as they competed to see who was the better warrior. 


	2. Chapter 2

----

-Prologue to chapter 1-  
"I am Ling Tong, Son of Long Cao. Together, we joined Wu and now serve our Lord Sun Ce. I'm here to fight for the unification of the land." "The chaos is part of the reason why I choose to fight. I figured it'd better to have a world of peace than a world of chaos, and I also figured we'd be the best ones to make it happen." "Our first battle is going to be recovering the Sun family's ancestral lands of Wu, we sure can't leave an important place like that all alone for others to take."

----

Chapter 1: Love is a double-edged sword

"Ling Cao, I see you have finally taken the role of officer in the army of Wu, good to meet you again", expressed Sun Ce. "My son, Ling Tong, and I, seek the same cause, helping any group would mean the same, but the great force of Wu is still young." "Next within our plans, Sun Ce, will be to fight for the return of the land of Wu", Zhou Yu swept the large map with his hand.

The army of Wu had already camped at a spot near the next planned battle area, and the leaders of Wu, awaited the new arrival of officers. Ling Cao told his son that Wu would one day rise to be a strong power, for now it is still young and we, being its cogs shall motion it towards its destiny. Walking downing the rolls of tents, Ling Tong wondered about his own future in Wu, about ending the world of chaos, about ending the suffering of his people, and decided that he has to do his best for this to all happen.

Ling Cao on the other hand, wondered if he had actually made the right bet this time, on Wu's rise to greatness. The future awaits, and now is the moment, harvest in the present, while you reap in the future. The battle over the ancestral lands of Wu soon to come, the soldiers sharpening their blades, checking their amour, mending any holes made during the pervious battles with the enemy.

The wind blows cold over patience, awaiting the time to strike the enemy with surprise. Zhou Yu thought in his mind, silently, while his hands worked with the papers, about the battle that has to occur but yet to come. Death comes to all man, who included himself, not only the late Lord Sun Jian, the tiger of Jiang Dong, it would mean that more man would die under harsh battles. He wished he could know what Sun Ce was actually thinking.

The sound of mending swords and talking outside the tent caused Sun Ce not being able to sleep. Adrenaline rose with the thoughts of the land within his reach, men he needed to kill to get to it. He walked out of his tent, alone, thinking about how he had exchanged with Yuan Shao, the imperial seal for an army of 3000 men. He knew that this is the only try he would ever have, and if he failed, there would be no more others, but even if there would, it would be tough.

Sun Ce walked into the planning room. "Zhou Yu…" "Yes, Sun Ce? Lu Meng has gotten ready, and soon that day shall come, leading us into victory… Are you having some late minute changes that you are going to make or anything have you?" Sun Ce moved in closer towards the fire near Zhou Yu. "Nothing of that sort really… Just having some things on my mind that I really can't figure out…" "…"

Zhou Yu continued to look down on the map, then at other papers that are nearby, checking for all the mistakes that might appear to spoil the plans. Sun Ce on the other hand, blinked a few times, looking softly at Zhou Yu, as the heat of the flames at the burner crackled. The glow of the flames lit the face of Zhou Yu's face and figure, expressing its touch on the beauty of the man, soft as it can be, he is well known for it in the group.

Guan Ping had exited his tent, following behind Ling Tong around the men smiting the weapons of war and the amour that would save their lives. His job was to be the body guard of Ling Tong. The grounds were like a labyrinth, made of tents, but there are others that would point the way to them. Out popped a guy, "Hi! You must be Ling Tong, and you… I guess must be his body guard."

"You are?" Guan Ping asked. They had stopped in their tracks. "I am Guan Ping, and yes, this is Ling Tong!" "Ah! I'm Lu Xun, Lord Zhou Yu's apprentice!" Lu Xun pulled out his twin sabers and gave a pose, then withdraw from the scene. "I see you have meet Lu Xun, the adopted son of Zhou Yu,… My name is Lu Meng, I welcome both of you once again." Another mysterious man appear out from another bend or a corner.

"Wu is just full of surprises." "I guess nowadays everywhere is just the same…", Guan Ping sighed. Countless men stared at their new commander Ling Tong and his body guard, Guan Ping, which carried a gigantic blade for a weapon. Whispering where heard along the way back to their tent, as many wonder how good the new employed officers would be. It would be until tomorrow's battle then the result would show.

-Battle for Wu Territory-  
Summary : The battle started with our men, charging towards the confined Liu Yong and his other officers that were within their forts. Sun Quan was once trapped within one of the forts but was saved by Zhou Tai. Liu Yong had escaped during the later part of the battle, leaving Taishi Ci to hold on in his place, where in the end we had convinced him to join Wu. Thus the victory for Wu.

During the night, the men celebrated their victory loudly, many spent their time drinking near the camp fire enjoying roasted meat and wild game. The officers of had joined in the fun, enjoying the time celebrating with their men over their latest victory, while expressing their deepest regrets for the death of their fellow friends during the quick battle. Some had already retreated into their tents to rest while the others play the whole night long.

Both Ling Tong and Guan Ping retreated back to the tent to rest, as the entertainment went on. "You guys are back!", they were shocked when they saw that Lu Xun had been sitting on the bed when they entered the tent. "Why are you here?" "Because father forbid me to drink…", he sighed. Guan Ping closed the cape of the door while he was the last to come in. "Let me guess, both of are a couple?"

"No", both answered at once. "Well, it's hard being together." "What are you trying to mean?", Guan Ping wondered. "Well, you see, life is a game and it plays you. Society is a world people are in, and some things are not allowed to happen… It's very obvious to us that a man can't be together with another man." "We are not together!", Ling Tong picked up his pillow and threw it at the boy. Lu Xun had caught it perfectly and placed it on his lap, cross-legged.

"…" "I guess you guys might have heard, Lord Sun Ce married long ago with Lady Da Qiao, while father with Lady Xiao Qiao. They had been friends for a long time, since the 'Qiao Beauties' where saved from Wei. They were soon engaged to their respective husband and then married them… How well a plan that is… for the two women only got to know after it was all too late, or maybe they had already knew. "

"What's with all this talk…", Ling Tong was getting ready to lie on the bed after releasing himself from his amour and day wear. "Well, there was something with Lord Sun Ce and father of course,… They knew that they loved each other but they still didn't do anything about it,… it seems that actually even the wives knew about it, but they had accepted the truth long ago… Relationships like this are a hard business, especially during times like this, where society doesn't foresee a good out come with this kind of relationship."

"They knew what was in each other's hearts but many were looking down upon their actions, thus they had to sacrifice any hope of being together,… so that others would follow them in their steps of making a great Wu, fulfilling the late Lord Sun Jian's wishes on uniting the land… So sometimes when 'we' are alone, I call Lord Sun Ce… hey, hey… hey!". Ling Tong interrupted Lu Xun by carrying him out of the tent, tossing him through the door. "Hey! I'm just saying!" "Get lost!"

Ling Tong lay on his bed, while in his mind, thought about what Lu Xun had said. Lord Sun Ce and Officer Zhou Yu had to sacrifice their love and relationship by remaining as friend so that they could build a great Wu and show a good example for the people, it was a selfless sacrifice indeed. He thought that he would have done the same thing if it would be him, but also thought that he wasn't even interested in men in the first place.

"Death was easy on us, or maybe the enemy did", Zhou Yu called upon all the officers of Wu for another seemed endless stream of meetings. "This would be our first great battle!", Lu Meng congratulated on Zhou Yu's quick decision on making the plans during battle. "Zhou Tai had also swiftly saved Lord Sun Quan, which is commendable! Not to mention, our new officers too, did well,… On the behalf of future of Wu, I thank you all! We would see what is ahead of us soon to come…"

The meet began early soon as the sun rose at the horizon, and ended as soon as possible with the summary of effort made by everyone during the battle. We had besieged Liu Yong, however he had escaped, but his life will not end smoothly. The battle with Taishi Ci was tough, and was a battle of strength, as his twin rods where very sturdy and uncompromising. Father, Guan Ping and I didn't suffer much wounds during the battle was it was fairly easy.

Having Taishi Ci joining Wu meant that enemies in future would have to look out. Lord Sun Ce on the other hand was called back to the imperial palace for an official business much after the meet. We all had to follow him on his return to the capital since we had already finished this battle and was able to rest finally. It was good news to the men of the army, meaning they could meet their families after this long time, while it will be a long way home.

Lord Sun Ce and Officer Zhou Yu rode on horses next to each other. Ling Tong had thought that maybe they were together, but they were also like brothers, sworn to help, never to betray. He's confused. "What do you think, Guan Ping, about what Lu Xun had told us?" "I don't know, maybe he was lying, maybe he was telling the truth, but would it matter ?" Ling Tong's mind came to a decision that even if they were together, so what, would it matter, the only outcome is a forbidden one.

The heavy burden of Wu lies on the shoulders of its strong leaders, thus it will surely limit what Lord Sun Ce and the others could do. A relationship under the covers of sworn brotherhood might make it, but they had decided that it should never be started nor should it be every reveal, yet their actions or actually their intentions were too clear that even the people around them knew what they were thinking.

End for Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 3

---- 

-Prologue to Chapter 2-  
"Just when we recovered the lands of Wu, suddenly Lord Sun Ce just up and died. How can he just go and die after forcing his dreams on us like that?" "Well, you can't get anything done if you just sit around and be depressed. Sun Quan, our late Lord's younger brother, because our new ruler. He took over where his brother left off, giving us a fresh start. " "The next battle is Xia Kou, home to Huang Zu, the man who killed Lord Sun Jian. Of course, he won't be alive for long. I'll make sure of that."

----

Chapter 2: Till Death Do Us Part

It was totally unexpected for our Lord Sun Ce to have died like that. Our hopes and dreams seem to have perished with his death. Everyone was in grief. The thing that caused Sun Ce's death was a curse by a certain man, a magician by the name of Yu Ji, and our Lord was only age 25. Lord Sun Ce's wish was to have Zhou Yu take up the role of strategist, and with the aid of Sun Quan, the young brother of Sun Ce, to continue his ideals.

Death might have meant nothing to the Strategist Zhou Yu, but this time, someone dear to him has left. Maybe not just this time that he is alone at the cold corpse of his beloved, everyone knew to leave him alone, so that he could have his own time with Sun Ce, before he's burial. The night moved on slowly, but a few days passed fast enough. Zhou Yu's heart felt as if stoned, the pain was piercing and overbearing.

The door to the corpse was closed, the stone walls, wooden doors and the earthen colors made the atmosphere sadder. No one dared to enter the room, until the seventh day, when Sun Ce had to be brought out for burial. Zhou Yu stayed in his own room, forcing his mind to stray away from the fact that he would be all alone from now on. Everyone was silent at the site, only the voice of nature was alive.

"Lord Sun Ce's dreams will be lived on by you and the others, especially by you… Lord Sun Quan will be by your side…", Lu Xun sighed while he poured himself a cup of tea. "Mother, I may be young, but father had left us…" "…" Tears flowed down Zhou Yu's face. Lu Xun poured another cup of tea for Zhou Yu and then left the room soon after. He, too, was very depressed by Zhou Yu's actions.

"Ling Tong, don't you think it's kind of sudden really…" "It was… He was really lively a few days ago, then suddenly…It's really" "It's just a great lost for Wu!", again Lu Xun sprang from behind them, then ran away. "It must be a really sad thing for Strategist Zhou Yu, don't you think?" Ling Tong felt that this event has really made the whole imperial palace sunken and low. Thinking of the next battle made it worse.

-Battle of Xia Kou-  
Summary : Xia Kou was the home of Huang Zu, the killer of the Tiger of Jiang Dong, the late Lord Sun Jian, thus he needed to be slain. Huang Zu had ordered Gan Ning's attack to be from the sea, towards inland. While enforcing the orders, he killed Ling Cao, and then deflected to join Wu after the slaying of Huang Zu after the end of the battle. Ling Tong was too late when he had arrived to save his father, but had still brought his corpse back to Wu.

"What the heck is your problem?" "Not even the world of chaos can hide you from my vengeance, do you think you can escape the man whom you murdered his father?!" The dream went on, about the day when he had meet Gan Ning for the first time, after seeing that his father was killed by the brute pirate. Ling Tong fell sick after the battle, the chains of thoughts of his father had bound him tight to the ground.

-lemon starts :P ratings advised-

Ling Tong was in high fever one night and vaguely heard bells ringing, his mind was blurry and so where his sight. An unknown man wondered into his room. "Guan Ping… Guan Ping is that you?" The man did not reply. He stabbed his blade outside the door, blocking the door, signaling the others not to enter the room. He untied his bells and placed it on the table. He just went closer.

Ling Tong was leaning near the corner of the bed; he touched his forehead with the back of his palm, then, rubbed his eyes trying to see who it was. There was heat in the room, but the fire was almost going out. The man pressed his lips on to Ling Tong's, while forcing his tongue into his mouth. Ling Tong struggled a little, pushing the man gently away from him, while his body was weak and aching from fever.

The man laid Ling Tong on his back, kissing and undressing him in the process. He moved his lips and kisses downwards, in slow motion, taking of the under shirt, then the under pants. The man soon took of his own clothing, lying on top of Ling Tong, he kissed him once again. And this time, he didn't reject the kiss. He was just too weak; his mind telling his body to accept whatever that was coming.

The man sat up, took the jar that was tied to his pants, and placed it on the corner of the bed. He smeared some of the content of the jar on his aroused member, and some on Ling Tong's. He massaged both of it gently, making sure that what he was doing made it right. Ling Tong was moaning softly, during the massage, and had relaxed his body after. The fire crackled. The man positioned Ling Tong on front of him, sitting on his lap, his head leaning on this shoulder.

The man started rubbing Ling Tong's sensitive areas, making him relax his muscles, while placing his tool at the entrance when he stood up. He forced his way in from behind, Ling Tong felt some discomfort, but slowly the man sat on again on the bed, while Ling Tong slid his way down the tool of desire, towards his lap. When Ling Tong had taken the full length into him, the man held Ling Tong's hard arousal in his hands and fiddled with it.

-End of lemon-

Morning was approaching; light was penetrating the rooms of the imperial palace. Ling Tong felt some warmth from behind his back, under the blanket, arms hugging him from behind, his legs crossed with another pair. Worse was he felt that something was in him, and he found that he had a hard on. The arms pulled him closer to the unknown body, his behind hurt like never before, but his fever had faded and his mind and sight clear.

Ling Tong turned his head to take a look at who was behind him, and had the shock of his life. It was Gan Ning, that pirate that killed his father in Xia Kou. Ling Tong suddenly just pulled himself from the bed and limped away from the murderer. Gan Ning awoken by Ling Tong's drastic action. "What is it honey? Mphm….", he rubbed his eyes and scratched his chest then looked around for what has happened. "Why are you here? What did you do to me?"

"Mphm… We did it last night and you lost your virginity to me…remember!", Ling Tong's words were a little too loud but it had not fully awaken Gan Ning. "I'm going to kill you, you pirate low-life!", Ling Tong grabbed his nunchaku and gave it a swing. Gun Ning had avoided it slightly, but pushed himself off the bed and captured Ling Tong in his arms. "Dear honey, you were so horny last night, wanting for more and more…"

Ling Tong blushed, but soon came to mind that Gan Ning was the man that killed his only relative left in this world of chaos. "I hate you Gan Ning!" "That wasn't what you said last night you know!" "I don't care what I said last night! Get out of my room! Even if you came to join Wu I will not forgive you, murderer!" Ling Tong struggled out of Gan Ning's tight hold, and clenched his fist in front of Gan Ning's face.

"Where is Guan Ping?", Ling Tong leaned over to the nearest pillar. "He had so business to do in town so he wont be here for a few days!", Gan Ning went back to the bed and took a piece of cloth to wipe himself with some water. Ling Tong was pissed at himself, disappointed at his failure to protect himself even when he was sick, but only can blame himself for his mind being blurry at the moment.

"Why are you even here in the first place, did you come to see if I had killed myself, or if I am depressed over my father's death?" "Nothing of that sort, I just want to spend some time with you, maybe…" "Maybe what? That I will forgive you?" "Sorry about your father, at that time I was under Huang Zu, so I had to…" "Kill my father...?" "That's the only thing I can do, but I did it, but now I'm here to give you this medicine…erm… for your pleasure… erm…", Gan Ning pointed to the bed.

"So, you saw that I was sick and decided to use it for yourself and took advantage of me?" "That,…that wasn't my intention really, but you were…just too…" "Enough! Take your so called medicine and leave my room…", Ling Tong sighed deeply. Gan Ning at the moment had already dressed up properly and left the room with his medicine. The fluid left from last night has been flowing down his leg, but it just didn't seem to matter.

He sat in the wooden tub of water and let his mind wonder off into the great unknown. Why did all these things happen? Lord Sun Ce's death, his father's death, then now this, raped by his target for vengeance, what is just wrong with his wretched life. Guan Ping knocked the door and announced his entrance. Ling Tong just continued to scrub his body trying to whatever memories that Gan Ning, that bastard, had imprinted.

There was only the sound of water in the room, besides from that both of them didn't say anything, but perhaps Guan Ping had just returned and didn't know about it or maybe he just felt that Ling Tong needed some alone time, he put the item he bought and left. By this time, word of Ling Tong's sexual adventure with Gan Ning had spread mostly throughout the palace. Sun Quan worried that Gan Ning might have over done it this time, and his actions will ultimately cost him his life.

Tonight was the night for the celebration for the death of Huang Zu, but of course the star of the event was Gan Ning for he had slain Huang Zu, then deflected to Wu. Everyone felt that Ling Tong was obliged to join the night's feast, but also thought that he might have already understood the situation. Gan Ning didn't have much on his mind, he just waited for the night's feast to celebrate.

Ling Tong during the celebration decided to kill Gan Ning with the sword. He drew a sword from a nearby guard and rushed towards Gan Ning. Gan Ning then took his own chair to block it from stabbing himself. Sun Quan then went forward to stop Ling Tong. "I'm going to kill you this time Gan Ning!" "Stop it Ling Tong! No bleed is to be shed in the hall of the imperial palace, especially of another Wu officer!" "He is not of Wu!"

Sun Quan had ordered for Ling Tong to be locked in his room. Ling Tong was furious that his plan of killing Gan Ning had failed terribly. Sun Quan visited the confined Ling Tong in his room, together with Lu Meng and Zhou Yu. They went to him to discuss about what he had done, and to try to resolve the misunderstandings he had with Gan Ning. "I thought that you might have understood his position in the situation… but clearly you didn't…"

"Please Lord Sun Quan, I beg you to let me kill Gan Ning, for he had also killed my father!" "I urge you to set aside this feud for the sake of Wu, Gan Ning had now joined us, and I don't want to see an officer of Wu being killed for this kind of act of vengeance…" "But…" "There are no buts, Gan Ning had only killed Ling Cao since it was his duty at the time under Huang Zu… You should have known it better than I do! Don't let such matters cloud your mind any longer! For the cause of Wu, please forgive him!"

"Lord Sun Quan is right, Ling Tong, you should have acted better… you were too rash just now…" "How could anyone forgive someone who killed my father! Zhou Yu, maybe you understand, but maybe you don't, these kinds of things are not easily forgotten…" Within the dim light, only Ling Tong and Zhou Yu were left, alone to face the world of chaos, without anyone around them. The clouds had shaded the moon.

Over the next few days, Sun Quan had sent Gan Ning to another camp so that he would be safe from Ling Tong, and also tried to place Ling Tong for promotion, but he had rejected it. The other officers of Wu, knows that, this relationship between Gan Ning and Ling Tong will never be an easy one, let alone one had kill another's father, and he would be seeking vengeance.

End for Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

----

-Prologue to Chapter 3-  
"It was nice that we could avenger Lord Sun Jian, but how my father died during the battle, I'm not too happy about it at all; it's like on big sick joke." "To make things worse, Gan Ning, the guy who killed my father, has joined Wu as well, I hope they don't expect me to get along with this guy!" "No one cares about how I feel and now we're getting ready for the next battle. It seems that we joined forces with Liu Bei and will be attacking Cao Cao at Chi Bi"  
----

Chapter 3: Flames of the Heart

Lord Sun Quan had ordered Gan Ning away, positioning him from whatever danger I could pose for him, but I felt that we would meet again, and till that day I'll take my revenge. Zhou Yu seemed much better now, after Lord Sun Ce's passing, he had buried himself with substantial work or that he might forget him sometime during the next half of his life. Lu Xun had grown quite a bit during the event, and much more matured now.

Lord Sun Quan tried to please me with a promotion but I rejected it since it was too obvious what his intention was. The next few days, it was very quiet within the tall walls of the imperial palace. Lady Sun Shang Xiang would soon be coming back to Wu to aid the next battle with her husband, of diplomatic marriage, Liu Bei. Everyone one was in the meeting room, discussing about what the plans would be like and also where to meet the forces of Shu.

Everyone seemed to don't really care about how I felt on the event, but I guess that's what they can do and would, or so maybe that would make me feel numb and forget about Gan Ning's death someday. It knew it would work, but they are still desperately trying to do so. How much I begged Lord Sun Quan, plead to Zhou Yu, or even Lu Meng to help me, they just won't budge from their thinking.

I felt beaten, by this very world of chaos within me. Suddenly, I thought of Gan Ning, his touch, his arms around me, soothes my inner pain. "Ling Tong, how are you today?", Guan Ping entered the room, carrying a basket of food. "I've got you some food from town! Don't tell the others okay?" "Sure", I felt very depressed, why am I even thinking of that, that man. How very hateful.

"Guan Ping… What do you think of Gan Ning? Never mind just take it that I never said that." "Well, Gan Ning is a pirate and the man who killed your father!" I felt much sunken, hearing the fact from my best friend once again. "So, that few days that I was away, I'm very sorry about it, Gan Ning, he…" "Forget about it Guan Ping… The past is the past, but some things cannot be forgotten…"

"But…" "Why? Just say it Guan Ping, tell me honestly what are the people saying about me?" "They were saying that you were very…" "Okay, never mind, take it that I don't want to know it anymore!" "Don't be so stressed… Do you like Gan Ning? Or do you hate him with your guts?" "I don't know, its very confusing…" Guan Ping reach out his hands and held mine. "Like my father said, be clear about your goals! Maybe you should concentrate on other things first!"

-Battle of Chi Bi-  
Summary: The allied battle of Chi Bi was against Cao Cao, making it a water battle on ship. Wei's army had their ships tied together by a plot of Zhou Yu, and Zhuge Liang had been positioned at the alter to raise the wind, so that a fire attack can be commenced on the chained fleets. Cao Cao had suffered a large lose in battle and is escaping from the battle of Chi Bi, meaning that Shu and Wei had won.

Before the battle of Chi Bi, strategist Zhou Yu, was very worried about how the plan of a fire attack would succeed without the wind direction being correct. Zhuge Liang had promised that during the battle, using his powers and at the alter, he would make such a feat possible and it really did came through and made the allied party victorious. Cao Cao had escaped with much lost.

I had not seen Gan Ning during the battle of Chi Bi, but during the planning period, Zhou Yu had said that he would be with Huang Gai to commence the fire attack from the sea. I was floating on a sea of emotion when I heard his name mentioned by will not get to see him. My heart had burned like the flames burning the fleets of Wei, suffering defeat like Cao Cao did during that battle.

I am still very confused. A few days later after the battle, some of us went back to the camp, while some others chased after the life of Wei's leader, Cao Cao. My destination was the camp, and the others had gone to give chase, to make sure to finish Wei's forces once and for all. Guan Ping and I waited at the meeting room with Zhou Yu, waiting for the result of the massacre of Wei.

"General Ling Tong, there is a letter for you!", a soldier ran in, passing me a letter. "Who is it from? Ling Tong." I opened the letter and saw that it was from Gan Ning. The letter was written badly, the words scribbled and ugly. Guan Ping stared at the letter, trying to make out the words, by I gave it to Zhou Yu, and thought that he might recognize it better. Zhou Yu read it a little and began reading it out loud.

"To Ling Tong. Forgive me for what I did, please. I have written you this letter even though my language isn't really excellent, I had hoped you had forgiven me. I really wished I saw you at that battle and told you myself but I didn't have the chance to.", Zhou Yu sighed. "Ling Tong, I see Gan Ning has asked for your forgiveness, what do you say?" "Strategist Zhou Yu, I still can't forget the death of my father, let alone this man who killed him!"

I went back to my room, taking the letter with me and kept it in my dresser chest. I asked myself whether I had forgotten who killed my father, Ling Cao, but also asked myself what I feel for Gan Ning. Then, Lu Xun entered my tent. "Heard Gan Ning wrote you a letter? What a surprise! From a pirate that had no education. I see you are thinking of him, aren't you?" "Why are you always so irritating Lu Xun?"

"Me irritating ? Or did I just say what was in your heart after all, so you found me irritating. Life choices are not easy to make, especially matters of the heart, affairs of love." "Grow up Lu Xun!" "I think its you that have to learn and grow up!" "…" "Learn from your predecessors, boy! To you if Lord Sun Ce, and father had a hard time, what will you be of this ? Relationship of men are very simple but yet scattered all over."

Lady Sun Shang Xiang, and the others had return from the elimination of Wei, and brought the news that even though they had not killed Cao Cao, he was badly injured. The chaos in this world would never end if Cao Cao lives, everyone knows that, because he is the most infamous. Lady Sun and the others would be celebrating over this small victory over Wei, together with Shu.

The party was very huge, but the celebration was at two different camps, the soldiers had stayed over at their respective camps, while the officers had gone over to each other's side to celebrate together. Wu and Shu were very happy over the battle, Guan Yu, Guan Ping's father, finally I met him for the first time. "Ah, you are Ling Tong! My son's been mentioning you to me, about your skills in battle!"

It was kind of embarrassing meeting the great General Guan Yu for the first time, even though I heard about him from a few of the other officer in Wu. The new officers of Shu were sitting further away from the fire. Xing Cai, Zhang Fei's daughter was sitting alone, while Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang's apprentice was talking to some officers of Wu. We had found Shu before, but they had put down their grudges for this victory celebration. Why can't I.

Soon after the celebration, we had packed for our return to the capital, I too, was eager to return. However Gan Ning still wasn't back, so I went to ask Lord Sun Quan went he would allow Gan Ning to return to the palace. "That would depend wouldn't it? It is not for me to allow an officer to return or not allow him to return. It is not of my decision. Ling Tong, I hope you understood what I mean."

Lord Sun Quan had pointed out the point to me. Lady Sun had return to Shu, however we had received much of her gift that she had forgotten to bring along earlier before the battle. Lady Xiao Qiao informed Zhou Yu, her husband, that her sister, Lady Da Qiao, the late Lord Sun Ce's wife that he had left something for him. Lady Sun had brought what, her brother, our late Lord Sun Ce's gift for Zhou Yu. The gift was a mechanical music box. When Zhou Yu opened it, there was a letter, a pendent and a ring. "Zhou Yu, when you received this musical box, which would mean that I'm gone from this world. I had left if with my sister, so that she would pass it to you if I left first. I know that you would remember me, but I would like you to have my pendent that I lied to you that I lost it long ago."

"The pendent, if you remembered, was given to my by my father Sun Jian, and the ring was from my mother. I would also like you to have this ring, to commemorate our relationship over my lifetime in this world of chaos. Able to know you have been what I wished for all the years, a friend and someone special. I would look over you from the heavens, where I would until you arrive. I love you, Zhou Yu."

Zhou Yu tear up once again, remembering the times he had spent with Sun Ce, and finally Sun Ce had expressed what he had wanted to say for a long time. For Zhou Yu, he felt relieved that Sun Ce had finally told him what he wanted to hear, and had left what has happened be apart of his memory forever, so that he could look forward to the future. Zhou Yu, put on the pendent and the ring on his finger.

This time, Huang Gai had returned from sea, after the attack of Wei. He had returned alone. Again, I wondered that which was more important, vengeance or Gan Ning. Guan Ping passed me another letter a few days later, saying that Huang Gai passed it to him, after forgotten it for a few days after his return. "It should be from…" I exited the room before Guan Ping could finish his words, and ran towards Zhou Yu's room.

"To Ling Tong. I hope that you had received my first letter. If you didn't, this letter should tell you the same things. Please forgive me. I know that killing your father was a big mistake, but it was my duty to do so, since I was under Huang Zu, but now I'm to Wu, and realized that I was wrong. Please forgive me." "It seems that Gan Ning is very eager and desperate about asking for your forgiveness, Ling Tong!"

"Gan Ning might be a pirate, might have little or no education, but he ask now of your forgiveness." "Strategist Zhou Yu, I… I…" "Gan Ning had violated you once before when you were sick, maybe he was trying to make it up to you in some way or another. He might have thought that he could only done it when you where not in the mode for vengeance. I hope you understand what he is trying to do."

End for Chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 5

----

-Prologue to Chapter 4-  
"After the battle of Chi Bi, the land was divided in three, between Wu, Wei and Shu. Everyone's saying that it's going to be a three-way fight from now on." "That's when the good-for-nothing Liu Bei asked us to attack Wei at He Fei. I don't know why, but our lord agreed to it. Why should we go and help them?" "Fighting battles for other people. To make things worse, Gan Ning is fighting in this one too. I don't feel too good about it but I guess there's nothing I can do about it either."

----

Chapter 4: Love comes! Gan Ning is Here!

I might have felt that Gan Ning is feeling, or actually maybe not, these kinds of things are really hard to balance. Zhou Yu says that Lord Sun Quan is going to help Shu fight Wei. I don't know why, but is it because we are connected by Lady Sun? Or are we going to gain from this battle at He Fei. Only Lord Sun Quan knows. Shu has been drawing in the recent battles with Wei, thus, this might be the reason.

From what I had heard from Zhou Yu, Liu Bei sounded like a good for nothing. The only thing he had done right was to become sworn bother's with the mighty Zhang Fei, and the great Guan Yu, and of course requesting the strength of the brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang. Lady Sun had only married over to Shu, because of diplomatic factors, for that she had bore Liu Bei a son, Liu Chan.

I heard that where Gan Ning's camp was, it was near where we would fight Wei. Does that mean that Gan Ning would be in this battle too, or Sun Quan would still not let Gan Ning near me, for the fear that I would kill him? There is something that I need to ask myself. Do I like Gan Ning, that pirate, or are my feelings mixed because I have to kill him for my revenge. This is something that I really have no idea.

Days passed as we were having meetings at the camp site, we had already went and set up camp at He Fei, but Shu had not yet arrived. Lady Sun was not coming, Zhou Yu informed us and Shu would be arriving tomorrow at latest. Lu Meng, Lord Sun Quan and Lu Xun were busy confirming the last few parts of the strategy, while we waited for Zhuge Liang's plans to arrive.

I had not seen Gan Ning, but I knew I missed him. I guess the others could tell, maybe Lord Sun Quan could, and however Gan Ning had not yet arrive either. I don't know why I am missing Gan Ning so much, but I just do. Somehow it's not right for guys to love or even like guys, but is it even love, I just don't know, even if it's like, I couldn't tell either. I knew that I had to kill him.

Lu Xun came over to me. "Are you going to kill him if you see him on the battlefield?" "…" "What do you feel about him? Do you, erm… Like him?" "Lu Xun, I thought you might have grown up, but you were just getting bad to worse, stop asking will you!" "Ah! Fine with me!" Just what actually do I need? However according to morals, I should even be thinking about Gan Ning or what not, but just kill him.

-Battle of He Fei-  
Summary: This would be one of the ends of Cao Cao. Zhang Liao had tried to slay Sun Quan four times, but had failed time and again. Reinforcements, too, failed their job to protect Cao Cao, to eliminate the Wu and Shu forces. Each time Zhang Liao retreated, the morale rose, making the foot soldiers fight harder against the enemy. Ling Tong had saved Sun Quan from the first wave of fierce from Zhang Liao, enabling his escape and breaking the bridge. Gan Ning had arrived later.

Gan Ning arrived late during the battle, as he was ordered by Strategist Zhou Yu to do something in secret. When Xiahou Dun had arrived as reinforcement, Ling Tong had met Gan Ning at the north of He Fei, meaning that they had the forces had defeated Zhang Liao the second time, forcing his retreat. Gan Ning stared at Ling Tong, waving his nunchaku at the enemy soldiers.

Ling Tong's body was hurt, bleeding from his wounds, somehow showing signs that he was likely unable to cope. Gan Ning ran behind Ling Tong, fending off whoever that has behind him. Ling Tong ran towards the castle of He Fei, where Cao Cao was, trying to take him out after killing the soldiers with the help of Gan Ning. Gan Ning stopped him. Ling Tong was moving unsteadily. Gan Ning dragged him back to the main camp.

I was brought back to the main camp by someone and he was Gan Ning. Guan Ping remained in battle and the others fighting out there. I told myself that I had to get up and get out there, but my body just wouldn't listen. Gan Ning was outside, looking around for any medics. I just lay there, only looking at Gan Ning as he called out. I wasn't able to do anything, beside to lie here like a useless man. 

"Ling Tong… erm. You need to rest!" He tried to place me in a better position as the medic rushed into the tent. The medic slashed open my shirt, I saw that someone had already taken my amour. My wounds were sprinkled with some medicine, then gauzed and wrapped with bandage. Gan Ning helped me back to my tent. I wasn't thinking anything on my mind. He didn't hold me too tight; as he might have afraid that it would hurt me.

I soon fell asleep, but when I woke up, the battle was already over. The tent was lit by the candle by the table; Gan Ning stared at me softly. Everything was really quiet. We didn't say anything, just silence all the way. A soldier called for Gan Ning. He had to go to meet Lord Sun Quan about what he had done earlier and about me. I felt really bad that he might have to be reprimanded for bring me back and getting away from the battle.

Gan Ning came back with a peaceful face. He gazed at the tent and the candle, and then touches my face. I pretended that I was asleep. "You were hurt during the battle and my heart pains deeply." He then grabbed my hand with his and I felt that it was very warm. Guan Ping walked into the tent. Gan Ning withdrew his hand from mine. There was an awkward moment. Guan Ping just sat down on the stool by the table.

I pretended to woke up from my sleep, opening my eyes. "Ling Tong!" Both of them called my name, zooming closer to me. "I heard that you were badly injured! Who are you now?" "I guess I'm alright." I spoke weakly to his question. Gan Ning took his blade and left the tent. I guess he felt that the atmosphere was really not good since I woke up and he being there might agitated me.

"Gan Ning brought me back." "I've heard." I look away from Guan Ping, but he asked me another question, forcing me to look at him again. "What is he trying to do anyway? Does he feel that doing this will repay you his debt of his life?" "…" I didn't say anything, either weak from the wounds or just speechless about what Guan Ping's opinion about Gan Ning's actions today.

"Ling Tong, you know I will always be here for you." Guan Ping held my hand tight within his own, bent over and kissed me on the lips. It ended soon, not because I told him to, but maybe he felt too embarrassing, because he was my bodyguard, and he wasn't the one who saved me, but now he was doing all this weird stuff. I think he just tried to confess to me in someway.

Gan Ning entered my room sometime after Guan Ping left. He sat down again by my side. I look at him seriously, waiting for him to say something but he just kept quiet. Gan Ning seems to reminisce on some old thoughts. I remembered that after the battle of Chi Bi. During the celebration that we had at the camp, we had another held in the palace. This time, after the return of Huang Gai, Gan Ning returned late. 

During the celebration, Gan Ning was also there, so I decided to do a sword dance to entertain the others. However, to what I had planned, it was actually to kill Gan Ning. He might have had felt my intention after awhile, when my sword had brushed close him a few time, he joined me in the dance with a halberd in each arm. The dance got much more deadly, but till Lu Meng had came to stop us.

I wanted to kill Gan Ning during that time. It was to test how I actually felt about killing him. I guess the feeling I felt about him sometimes wasn't really acting during the dance. Sigh. But yet again, I also lost the chance to kill him when he came to save me during the battle at He Fei. Why do I keep failing time and again? Even Gan Ning had to come save me. Maybe I should really give up on these revenge thoughts for my father. I am weak.

Sun Quan visited me in my tent a few days later after much as been settled. He told me that we had much gotten rid of Cao Cao and my efforts were recognized by the others and I would get a promotion this time. He also said that Gan Ning will be going back with us to the imperial palace. Somehow I felt better and much relieved to hear about that. Sun Quan asked me if I had forgiven Gan Ning, but my answer was that I am not sure. He sighed.

"Ling Tong, I have to leave you now! My father told me that he hopes to bring me back to Shu!" "I understand Guan Ping. You have came here to help me, while training under the recommendation of Lady Sun. It is time for you to return to Shu and your family." Guan Ping left the tent, heading back to the Shu camp. A few days passed. Even the celebration was over but I had not part in it. Shu and Wu would part soon. Goodbye Guan Ping.

When we were back at the Wu imperial palace, it was still silent between me and Gan Ning. He came to visit my room a few times, but hadn't talked much to each other. "Ling Tong! I knew I murdered your father, but I will make it up to you so way! Just tell me how I can do it and I will! Even if I have to lose my life for it!" "Gan Ning…" "Just say it Ling Tong! I'll do anything!"

It was very sudden. I didn't know what I really could say. We drank the wine that he had brought over. Somehow my thoughts drifted over the Guan Ping. Usually I would be drinking with him and not Gan Ning, this time it was different. Guan Ping had returned to Shu. I look at Gan Ning and his tattoo. And for the first time, I looked at it clearly. Touching it on his chest, he held my hand that was doing it. 

Soon our next battle would again be with Shu, against Wei at Fan castle. Wu would only be reinforcement for Shu. I felt that for this battle, our Lord Sun Quan seems to be planning something. Only Lu Xun was allowed to go, together with some other few officers. The battle ended smoothly, with Shu starting up with Guan Yu hosting the battle, Zhang Fei and Guan Ping by his side.

At the end of the battle, Liu Bei of Shu was enraged. He had blamed us for the death of his sworn brothers. I was utterly shocked. Guan Ping had perished. The water attack has been a success but because Lu Xun was late, and Shu not being able to hold up to the aggressive forces of Wei, has been eliminated. Lu Xun and the others had only the time left to clean up after Shu.

The others were gone, mostly dead. Liu Bei sworn on his life that he will attack Wu for that we had caused the life of his brothers. Lady Sun returned to Wu, after her long journey to inform us that Liu Bei will strike soon, and she had failed to persuade him. Even Zhuge Liang had failed doing so, and that leaves the battle of Yi Ling, where we will either end the life of Liu Bei or we shall meet our end.

End for Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

----

-Prologue to Chapter 5-  
"The battle of He Fei ended in victory for us. But I think something may have changed in me while I was out there. I was actually impressed with Gan Ning's effort." "He uses his head out there while he's fighting… Which makes me look even worse, I guess. I don't care for that too much either, but…" "I think I'm going to move on and forget about the past. It might even help my cause… Alright, it's time to get going and fight for the sake of our future."

----

Chapter 5: The Sentinel Maze

Liu Bei was really jumping on to the boat to fight us. Actually it might have been our Lord Sun Quan's plan all along, just to reap the rewards of the battle of Wei and Shu. I can't help but feel depressed over his actions. Guan Ping's death was too uneventful. Killed by Wei's officers along the battle. I wished that I could just go help him. Lady Sun was really stressed out, since she had tried to persuade her husband, but was told to go home.

I pity Lady Sun in someway, but admired her for her courage and bravery on the battlefield, and also her love for Liu Bei. She had done a lot for both Wu and Shu, respectively, joining battles that had to be fought against Wei, and even in the Nan territory. Lady Sun had survived a lot over the whole period of struggles, especially torn between both ends. Many had pitied her.

My relationship with Gan Ning had gotten better over time. He was by my side when I heard from Lu Xun that Guan Ping passed away. "Gan Ning, I thank you for being here for me." "No problem Ling Tong, your problems are my problems too." We are at a grey area. Our actions were rather ambiguous. The others might have thought that we might have been together now, but….

-Battle of Yi Ling-  
Summary: Liu Bei, with the help of the stone sentinel maze and Zhuge Liang's strategy, took the defensive turn against us. Wu started with the fire attack, causing Liu Bei to hide within the fort, sending for more reinforcements upon Wu. It was a tough battle, especially fighting Shu, where the hidden Liu Bei couldn't be slain; fighting the force of Shu would be a prolonged battle. But Wu had won, crushing Shu, Liu Bei defeated, but not dead. 

I could see that Lady Sun was really glad that Liu Bei was not dead from her brother, Lord Sun Quan. He spared her brother-in-law's life for the sake of her sister's future. Gan Ning had appeared when I needed him, or actually I went closer to where he was. "It's hard cleaning up after a reckless brute like you!" "Fancy way to say that you can't keep up heh!" We met on the battlefield.

We had to go into the confusing stone sentinel maze just to bring Liu Bei to his knees; many of us were lost within. We ensured that Zhuge Liang's death was quick. Zhou Yu had passed away from an arrow wound a few months before. He would have hoped to see that the one known as the sleeping dragon would end up this way. "O God, since thou made Zhou Yu, why did thou also create Zhuge Liang?"

His last words rang in my ears. My nunchaku swung at the last enemy in the main camp, with Zhuge Liang lay silent forever. Gan Ning watched behind me. He came towards me hugging me from behind. "Zhou Yu would have been happy if he knew Zhuge Liang ended up this way, but he would have hoped to do it himself if he could. He would thank you." "May Zhou Yu rest in the heavens, for Zhuge Liang have fallen!"

My words were for Zhou Yu. A slash came quick for Gan Ning's back. It was Liu Bei. Gan Ning collapsed to the floor, blood spilled on the earth. "Liu Bei!" "Wu have killed my brothers, now I shall take my revenge for them and for Zhuge Liang!" His blade came even quicker this time. I clenched my weapon harder. I managed to push him away from the deadlock. I swung my nunchaku, knocking him out cold from his back.

I rushed Gan Ning to the medic tent. I left Liu Bei to lie on the hard earth, facing his own reality of defeat. Gan Ning was bleeding severely. I rode on the Red Hare, which Gan Ning had taken over from the other officers where they had retrieved from Guan Yu after his death, as it was a prized and fast horse. "Ling Tong, if I… never made it alive… I would want to tell you again that I…" "Shh!" I told him to keep quiet.

The medics were rushing for time, there were just too many people injured during the battle. The medic turned Gan Ning over, sprinkled some medicine over his wounds and sews it back together. When they did that it scared me for the first time, even though I saw it many times before. After bandaging him, I brought him back to my tent, as there was just too many injured coming into the tent after us.

He was asleep or maybe unconscious. He looked at him, while his back faced up. "Gan Ning, I…" "I heard that Gan Ning was injured by Liu Bei!" I turned to look and it was Lady Sun. "I am very sorry by what my husband had done to Gan Ning! I hope you would forgive him Ling Tong, for he has injured your…" "Is Gan Ning alright?" Lord Sun Quan came into the tent. "He is alright!"

Sun Quan dragged Lady Sun out of my tent, saying that he had some things to tell her. I wonder what she was going to say. "Injured you…" I thought in my mind. Simply I was worried, hoping that he would be conscious and tell me that he is alright. The medics told me that he might lose his life for losing so much blood after that attack. I was devastated, stunned, but I managed to carry him to my room. 

I was woken by something being placed on me. "You shouldn't be even moving!" I ushered Gan Ning back to the bed, as he was trying to cover me with the blanket. I fell asleep by the table last night. "I'm alright! See! Still strong as ever… Ouch!" Gan Ning seemed to be in some pain. I closed in towards him, but he attacked me with a hug. "You know, I'll never let you go, I just…" "Excuse me Ling Tong! Lord Sun Quan wants to see you! Opps! My bad!"

Lu Xun had suddenly interpreted, so I walked myself to see Sun Quan. "Ling Tong, tell me! So are you alright with Gan Ning now?" "I, erm… am…" "Sorry Lord Sun Quan! We have some things to report!" "You may go Ling Tong; there are some things I have to settle!" I left the tent with some weird thoughts in my mind. Is crushing Shu part of some plan? With Wei? I guess its still not the time to find out.

Once again there was a celebration at the camp of Wu. We celebrated, but excused myself early to baby-sit Gan Ning in my tent, making sure that he is not drinking any wine or eating anything that is bad for the wound. He was madly attacked by Liu Bei. So I had only allow him to drink a little, few sips maximum. He pulled me close, pinning his lips to mine. I could taste the wine when his tongue invaded.

I pulled him out of my tent after we ended the kiss, to get entertained by the soldiers and to chat with the others out there celebrating. Lady Sun sat by the corner, unable to enjoy herself. "Maybe you should go see Liu Bei." "It's useless, he is… very angry and upset, demoralized!" She turned away quickly with sadness in her eyes. It was really noisy. Gan Ning pulled me into a bend.

"Ling Tong. Thanks for saving me." "You saved me too, didn't you? No need to say thanks." I gazed into his eye; it was filled with love and lust. He nibbled at my neck, then up towards my ear. "Sorry to interrupt your important, erm, business yet again. I have to tell you something! Follow me!" We followed Lu Xun into the tent where Liu Bei was housed in. "You have arrived, I speak of importance!"

"Liu Bei, what do you have to talk to us about?" "Its regarding Sun Quan. I had noticed that his actions have been very weird lately. I believe that he is in cahoots with Wei." "What are you talking about Liu Bei? Are you crazy because you lost the battle?" "Please see my point. Sun Quan planned for Lu Xun's lateness in the battle of Fan Castle. At first we thought that it might be a win if we had Wu as reinforcement."

"So you are saying… the Shu forces were over powered by Wei, and because Lu Xun did not arrive in time, it proved that Lord Sun Quan is with Wei? What bullshit!" "Lord Liu Bei, I had arrived late because Lord Sun Quan told me that we would get there in time even if we set off another day later!" "See what I mean! It was Sun Quan and Wei's plot!" We left the tent after we had heard enough.

Lord Sun Quan's actions were very questionable, but we do not have evidence against him yet, so we could only speculate. On the other hand, we packed to leave for home a few days later. We continued to look for any signs if Lord Sun Quan had been in cahoots with Wei. We reached the imperial palace early. The peasants were very happy that we returned. They cheered and presented gifts to us.

Lady Sun and Liu Bei was staying at the further back of the palace where no one would even visit them. It was sad to see it that way. We visited them occasionally bring gifts and some things from town. They were kind of happy, simple, but Liu Bei would always warn us about Sun Quan. I was beginning to wonder if he was crazy, but nobody could find out anything, maybe he really was crazy.

The war had more or less ended; Wei had pretty much fallen during the attack on Fan Castle, with Sima Yi dead and Cao Pi missing. We heard that Cao Pi had gone missing even before the event of Fan Castle. Actually at Fan Castle, there was only Cao Ren, Cao Cao's brother and a few other officers left to on for Wei. So for us to be late for the battle, we had gained a good profit from it.

Lu Xun is getting married soon. Everyone was happy for him. We went to his wedding. Gan Ning and I, we could say that we both are in love. He treats me really good, showering me with gifts that he brought. I am really happy, because I tried to kill him, but was stopped. Now all I have to do is to answer what comes at me. I could only miss my wish of vengeance. I will get to see him everyday, since he can't live in my room.

Gan Ning opened my door, as I was getting ready to sleep. I stared at him while I yawned at his face. He brought with him this weird bottle. It was very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Ling Tong would you like me to…" He hugged me, held me tight, deciding not to let me go. "I've brought the medicine that I have always wanted to give you as a gift from long ago… I'll use it for the second time if you like me to…"

End of Chapter 5 


End file.
